Pleasant New Pocket Dictionary
by Adrasdos Dark
Summary: Okay, so this is a new idea that I'm toying with. each chapter has a word theme, and I have a short snippet about a character, which describes the word.. Or something. IDK. Please read, and you'll see. Anyway. R & R please!
1. Flibbertgibbet

**Okay, so this is just an idea… Each chapter is going to be reeeaaalllyyy short, with a word, and I will have a short instance, which will describe a situation which describes the word… If that makes sense. I'll try this out, and if it doesn't work, then… oh well.**

**By the way, most of the instances will probably have no meaning whatsoever. Or plot.**

**Bear with me.**

**Word: **flibbertigibbet, n. An irresponsible, silly, gossipy and irresponsible person.

China was many things. She was beautiful, she a funny, she was smart, and she was very, very powerful. There were many good qualities that she had. But, on the flip side, she was a total gossip.

Or, rather, people were a total gossip to her.

_China, the Baron got out!_

_China, the world is ending!_

_China! When did you become communist?_

_China! China! China!_

The woman sighed, frumped. It wasn't easy, you know, being a flibbertigibbet like her. But, on the other hand, neither was having your heart carved out, and eaten.

**So… What do you think?**

**Yay?**

**Nay?**

**I will take word requests.**

**~ America (Adrasdos Dark)**


	2. Reluctant

**Heylooo everyone!**

**This chapter was requested to me by DrPepper4Ever. I just couldn't wait for it… So… Enjoy! Reviews appreciated. :D**

_Word:_ Reluctant, adj. unwilling; disinclined

Valkyrie shoved Scapegrace forward, trying to stuff him into the back seat of the Bentley. His hands were shackled behind him, and his skin was flaky, like a croissant

"I... Won't… Go!" Scapegrace yelled, struggling. His ankles were shackled together, along with his wrists. Now if only there was something to make him shut up…

Valkyrie kicked Scapegrace in the back with her boot, and he fell into the back of the car. He roared, and tried to charge her, but his nose slid off his face. Valkyrie leaned forward, and snatched it up before Scapegrace could pick it up.

"I got your nose." She said, waving it in front of his face.

"Give it back!"

"Rather not…"

"Give it back, damn you!"

Valkyrie smiled, and stuck it inside her pocket, shuddering a bit at the fact that a nose was in her pocket. "Howabout you come with me, and I'll give you your nose back."

"Howabout no…" Scapegrace bartered. He tried to push out of the car again, but Valkyrie pushed him back again.

"Too bad."

She shut the door in his face, leaving him there to cry, not wanting to go to the Sanctuary.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Luv y'all!**

**~Adrasdos Dark**


	3. Boon

**Heylooo everyone!**

_Word:_ Boon, n. Something to be thankful for

Skulduggery sat in his "thinking chair" which was large, big, and red. Valkyrie was pacing the room, and he was watching her, slightly amused.

"Well, of course, I could always say that I was holding a lighter… But why…" Valkyrie murmured to herself, going in circles. Skulduggery couldn't help but smile. He was proud of how well he had taught Valkyrie "the ways of the force" or, detecting.

Of course, sometimes Valkyrie could be just absolutely thick as custard.

In a way, she was like a blessing. A blessing destined to kill billions of people, but a blessing nonetheless.

"I got it!" Valkyrie cheered. "I'll tell Mum and Dad that what they saw, was me doing an experiment for school with Nitrocellulose. Erm… It was for Chem class, and we needed to collect the ashes of the paper, and examine its internal structure."

Skulduggery would've smiled, if he could. "Good idea, but nitrocellulose is illegal to people your age."

Valkyrie waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, they wouldn't even know."

Skulduggery rolled his hypothetical eyes. Some blessing, eh?

**Um, I really like reviews. They're like... Presents from Santie Claus on Christmas morning… Except, it's March, and Santa Claus is currently asleep upstairs…**

**Oh crap. Shouldn't have said that…**

**Because, of course, I'm Santa's… elf.**

**Yeah.**

**I'm Santa's elf.**

**~Adrasdos Dark**

**(Oh yeah, reviews are appreciated.)**


	4. Fugitive

**Hey all-**

**Here's a new chappie for you**

_Word: _Fugitive, adj. fleeting, having taken flight or running away

Tanith Low sprinted, jumping over trash bins, and old worn-out pieces of furniture. She ducked under pipes, and low, rotting doors. She would go for days without food, sometimes even water, but she wouldn't give in.

She couldn't.

_Why_, some may ask, _why can't Tanith eat? _

Well, that is because Tanith has been doing some dirty work. Lately, Tanith has killed more than ten people for _food_, and dozens more, just for the sport of it.

Naturally, this monster who is Tanith Low, isn't the _real_ Tanith. It is simply the remnant inhabiting Tanith's body, who is controlling her, and soiling her image to the public, and to the Sanctuary. This monster who has latched onto Tanith's soul is the sole reason why she went hungry nights, cold, in the dark. This monster was the reason why Tanith couldn't go home, because there were agents watching the grounds, just itching for the English girl to skip back home. But no, Tanith wouldn't do that. She certainly wasn't that _stupid._

But above all, Tanith couldn't go home for the simplest reason in the world-

Tanith would probably kill them, too. Just like the rest.

And besides, the great Tanith Low would always need something to fall back on to, to use as bait. And what better use of family is to threaten, or kill, right?

**Did you all see that coming?**

**Please review! (I do accept anon.)**

**~Adrasdos Dark**

**EI :**

**(lean your read to the right, look at sideways.)**


End file.
